AlmostMaybe
by alyssalue3
Summary: What if Beck and Tori got together after Tori Goes Platinum
1. Chapter 1

Almost-Maybe

That kiss. That kiss had haunted Tori Vega for now almost three weeks. Or better known as the almost kiss. Her and Beck had almost kissed three weeks ago right on this sofa. She has stopped him though and for what a rocky relationship with part time friend. True Jade had been kind enough to give Tori back her spot in the platinum music awards but that spot had been hers to begin with. It was worth it Tori told herself, Jade had been nicer to her since that night, she hadn't even insulted the way she spoke in over a week! But there were times when Tori regretted her actions. Like those moments when she would catch Beck's eye. Time would slow down, it was hard to breath, and then it would be over one or the other of them turning away as not to draw attention or show too much emotion.

Tori was brought out of her thoughts by the ringing of her doorbell. She got up from her coach and padded over to the door. On the other stood Jade. "Hey" Jade said strutting into the living room. "Come in" Tori said with mock annoyance. "Oh sorry can I come in" asked Jade sitting down. "Seeing that you already are-sure." After a few awkward seconds filled with silence Tori asked "Why are u here?" "What I can't just come visit a friend?" "That would be fine if we were good friends" "Well that's what you told Beck you wanted to be wasn't it?"

Tori's breath left her body. Did jade know about her and Becks almost kiss? Was she upset about it? There was an obvious reason she was bringing it up now. Tori looked back at Jade and realized she was waiting for an answer. "I….um…how do you…..ummm how do u know that?" "Cat left on her pearpad after her chat with you guys. I saw everything." "Oh" "Yah"

Tori stood up suddenly "Alright if your gonna do it just get it over with!" "What" "Hitting me for making a move on Beck just not the nose please." Tori stood in the middle of her living room, eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the blow. But the impact never came.

"I'm not going to hit you" Jade said standing. "What why?" "Because you didn't put the moves on him and even if you had were not together any more. Look Tori I…appreciate what you were trying to do but I'm over Beck and anything that happens with him will not affect …us."

Tori stood there amazed at what she had just heard. "So your giving us your blessing?" "If that's what you want to call it… sure." "And we're friends" "…Friends" Tori let out a high pitched squeal as she tackle hugged Jade. "Oh wow there" Jade yelled out. "Too far?" "Just a little."


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after Jade left, Tori went jumping for the phone. She dialed his number, the one she knew by heart, and waited impatiently as it rang. On the third ring Beck picked up the phone. "Tori?"

"Hi Beck"

"what's up"

"Do you want to come over?"

"Sure. Be there in like 20?"

"Kay see you soon."

"Bye."

Tori waited anxiously by the door slowly biting her finger nails until Beck rang the doorbell making her jump off the coach 18 and half minutes later. (Not like she was timing him or anything.) "Hey" "Hey Beck. Come on in" Beck slowly makes his way into the living room plopping down o to the coach. "So what's up" "Jade came by today." Tori says sitting down next to him. "And?" "She knows about us…and t our almost kiss." "Oh" "Yah and she ummm…gave us her blessing." "What!"

Oh crap he dosent want to be together. What did I just do. "I…I mean if you still want to be together. She said she wouldn't mind us going out but obviously juding by your reaction you don't want to-" Tori was cut off by Beck kissing her.

Seconds after contact, they were each burning with a fever that spured them to venture further at a dizzying pace. As their tongues darted in one another's mouths, Beck's hands roamed under her shirt and Tori pried at his belt buckle. "I want to be with you Tori." At the quiet clinging sound of the undone buckle, Beck picked her up. Tori compliantly wrapped her legs around his hips and eagerly pulled his shirt off. Tori let out a gasping moan as Beck kissed a trail from her jaw to the tops of her breasts.

He had her straddling his body, legs crossed behind his back. Her hands were running through his hair, pulling his head in closer. His hands gripped her thighs, digging his fingers into them. She let out a little moan as he grabbed her, pushed her mouth even more towards his. He laid her down on the coach, lips still connected. She grabbed his face as he slipped out of his pants. As she looked down into his eyes it was obvious what he wanted next. She reached behind her and effortless pop the clip on her bra." She leaned down and fiercely kissed him. He was holding her by her bare back, everything showing. Her skin was warm, turning him on even more. He let out a low moan, she smiled back and thrusted her body on top of his. As they broke away only for a moment she was biting her lip and feeling his chest. Everything was finally falling into place, it was perfect. They couldn't stop kissing. His wet lips were like a crashed wave onto her soft ones. She bit his lower lip. His hands were holding her head, one running through her hair. Beck then began rhythmically rocking his hips against hers. As he continued thrashing his hips into her he moved down to her breasts where he sucked gently, as she let out a stifled moan. Tori moaned laying her head on to his shoulder, arching into his touch. Her legs began to spread a little wider, and began to tremble as Beck kept going faster and faster. In a few measly seconds, Beck's body had reached its breaking point. The two lovers came together powerfully, grasping onto each other's bodies, their lower halves bucking wildly. Each of them began to ride out the rest of their heights, as they let out simultaneous moans, and cries to God. As they're breathing began to return to normal Beck tucked a piece of hair behind Tori's ear and whispered "I love you." As Tori whispered I love you back she couldn't help but grin. That almost kiss and maybe been the best thing of her life.


End file.
